


In assenza di Roy

by Snowstorm



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom, Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Power Play, Punishment, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm/pseuds/Snowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cos'è successo veramente a David la notte in cui il rettore Andrew Sherron lo ha punito per la fuga di Roy? Possibile che il suo castigo abbia assunto dei risvolti così inaspettati da doverne tenere all'oscuro il suo migliore amico? Forse sì, se non riesce più a togliersi l'immagine del Rettore dalla mente!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In assenza di Roy

_“Ti ha chiesto anche di asciugarglielo?” cazzeggiò Roy sbadigliando._

L’immagine di una patta aperta e della sua mano che avvolgeva la base del membro di Randy mentre lo avvicinava alle labbra, comparve prepotente nella mente di David grazie alla frecciata di Roy.  
No, non ci avrebbe pensato ora, non davanti all’amico o a Mina!  
Sì concentrò e mantenne la solita facciata imperturbabile ma nella sua testa una voce, così paurosamente simile a quella del Rettore, gli ricordò che non c’era modo di fuggire perché presto o tardi si sarebbe ritrovato solo.  
E infatti ore dopo nemmeno la terza sigaretta di fila riuscì a distrarlo abbastanza da tenere lontani i ricordi della sera prima, non quando Mina entrò nel collegio lanciandosi al salvataggio di Roy.  
…  
 _Accidenti a Roy e alla sua testa dura_ , pensò David mentre sfregava l’ennesima toilette, e accidenti a lui che non sapeva mai dirgli di no e finiva sempre in mezzo ai suoi casini. Il rettore Andrew Sherron era molto meno indulgente con le sue bravate di quanto non lo fosse con quelle dell’amico, come dimostrava la situazione attuale: erano ore che ripuliva i vari bagni del Collegio Americano nel cuore della notte, perché padre Sherron sospettava fosse stato lui a far uscire Roy. Ovviamente era vero ma…  
Mentre si toglieva finalmente i guanti di gomma la porta si aprì e David tirò su di colpo la testa, pronto ad infamare chiunque tra i suoi compagni avesse deciso di pisciare proprio in quel momento, ma la voce fortunatamente gli si bloccò in gola. Era chiaro che una decina di ore non fossero servite a calmare il Rettore apparso sulla soglia, anzi semmai da quelle parti tirava un’aria anche peggiore di prima.   
Andrew Sherron non era un uomo semplice da capire o conoscere ma una cosa era lampante a tutti, adorava Roy e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo, quindi non sapere dove si trovasse e se il pericolo fosse più imminente del solito lo mandava fuori dalla grazia di Dio.   
_Randy non sa come ci si preoccupa, o si incazza o se ne frega_ , gli aveva detto una volta Roy e a quanto pareva aveva ragione.  
Il Rettore non gli rivolse una parola né uno sguardo. Nel suo vestito ancora impeccabile si diresse ad un lavandino, si lavò le mani, poi si piazzò ad un orinatoio dalle parti del suo nuovo _ragazzo delle pulizie_ aprendosi casualmente i calzoni.  
David insultò mentalmente l’amico mentre un pungente senso di colpa lo costrinse a spezzare il silenzio, interrompendo così l’uomo prima che potesse procedere.  
“Sta bene...”   
Padre Andrew si girò così in fretta e con gli attributi già all’aria da fargli fare un balzo indietro. Si affrettò ad aggiungere le rassicurazioni che sperava potessero tranquillizzarlo. “Roy intendo… non è in pericolo…”  
“Roy sta bene?” Un passo avanti. “Non è in pericolo?” Altro passo avanti e lui si trovò con le spalle contro lo stipite del gabinetto che stava pulendo poco prima. Avrebbe dovuto star zitto…  
“Sei davvero così idiota da credere a una stronzata simile, David?”   
Deglutì davanti a quello sguardo furente, intrappolato tra la formica bianca ed il nero dell’abito del Rettore.   
Il calore emanato da quel corpo incombente su di lui con aria di minaccia gli procurò un brivido. Trattenne il fiato, ma tremò di nuovo rendendosi conto che non si trattava di timore bensì di una decisa e forte eccitazione.   
Avvampò cercando di scostarsi, ma il bastardo calò due mani pesanti sulle sue spalle immobilizzandolo, cercando i suoi occhi. Chinò il capo in modo da eluderlo per quanto possibile, ma così il suo sguardo fu catturato dal membro semieretto, esposto a pochi centimetri dal suo inguine.  
Andrew Sherron era un uomo estremamente affascinante, chiunque lo avrebbe ammesso senza problemi anche al Collegio. Trovarlo sessualmente eccitante però era una faccenda diversa, una a cui David si era sempre rifiutato di pensare. Fino a quel momento.  
Si leccò le labbra inspirando, senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da quella carne che si stava gonfiando. Gli scappò un gemito mentre il suo corpo reagiva istintivamente allo stimolo mentale.  
I pollici premettero sullo sterno e il resto delle dita sembrò arpionare la sua pelle, costringendolo a sollevare la testa. Anche il Rettore stava guardando in basso.  
“Allora è per questo che assecondi sempre tutte le cazzate di Roy.”  
Fu come se gli avesse dato la scossa. La sola insinuazione avrebbe dovuto raggelarlo, invece gli mise il fuoco nelle vene. Poteva tollerare di pulire cessi per distrarlo, poteva anche tollerare di essere il bersaglio della sua frustrazione per il comportamento di Roy, ma non era lui quello col cazzo all’aria in piena erezione e non si sarebbe lasciato tiranneggiare e mortificare perché all’improvviso i loro copri erano attratti come calamite.  
Pareva proprio che quella notte rabbia e voglia di scopare andassero di pari passo, sia per Randy che per lui.  
Si raddrizzò muovendosi impercettibilmente in avanti, e senza esitare allungò la mano avviluppando l’erezione tesa verso di lui.   
“Mmh… e Roy sa che ti piace _punire_ così i novizi?”  
Randy trasalì.  
“Lascia Roy fuori da tutto questo!”  
“Ma come Rettore, non è per lui che siamo qui? Forse non sono io quello che vorrebbe scoparselo…”  
Le dita di Sherron si mossero dalla sua spalla alla gola, stringendo. Per un attimo David ebbe paura di aver passato il limite poi una bocca feroce divorò le sue labbra.  
Allora iniziò a masturbare Randy.  
Lo accarezzò come numerose ragazze avevano fatto con lui, per tormentarlo prima di decidersi a farlo godere. Lasciandosi penetrare da quella lingua estranea per conquistare il corpo che aveva di fronte.   
Con quella sfida vinta, la bocca del rettore si fece strada lungo la mascella di David fino all’orecchio. “Chi decido di scoparmi non sono affari di Roy, nemmeno se si tratta del suo migliore amico. Sono stato chiaro?”   
E per maggiore enfasi chiuse tra i denti il lobo sollecitando una risposta.  
“Sì, chiaro. Chiarissimo!” confermò David.   
Cosa si aspettava Andrew, che appena finito corresse da Roy a rivelargli di aver fatto sesso con lui? Scopare nei cessi col Rettore del collegio non era certo un’esperienza da raccontare orgogliosamente in giro.  
“Bene, allora se ci siamo capiti vediamo di fare sul serio.”  
Randy prese a leccargli il collo costeggiando le dita con cui lo teneva ancora immobile, intanto si infilò oltre l’elastico della sua tuta, in fondo, direttamente contro la sua pelle sensibile.  
Un suono strozzato gli sgorgò dalle labbra socchiuse e Randy spinse un po’ di più sulla trachea, togliendogli quasi del tutto l’aria.  
“Ssh…”  
“Sei… proprio… un… bastardo…”  
Un immaginario Roy fischiò con ironica ammirazione nella sua testa. L’amico avrebbe trovato divertente quell’appellativo così poco cristiano nei confronti di Randy. Ma forse se avesse assistito alla scena avrebbe avuto ben altro su cui concentrarsi.  
David affondò la mano libera nel retro dei calzoni di Andrew, fino a piantare i polpastrelli nei muscoli tesi di quel culo che poteva descrivere precisamente senza averlo mai visto nudo. Tirò il bacino dell’altro contro il proprio, inarcandosi per far cozzare le loro dita. Randy mosse il polso per metterlo a nudo e lui ne approfittò per stringere insieme le loro erezioni congestionate. Finalmente il fiato del Rettore si fece corto ed ansimante contro il suo collo.  
Quei capelli scuri gli solleticavano la guancia e David provò un irresistibile impulso di strusciarsi contro il viso dell’altro, per annusare il suo odore oltre il profumo di shampoo e dopobarba. Passare il naso lungo il collo e scendere in mezzo al petto o sulla schiena, dalle scapole fino alle natiche e ancora più giù. Scoprire la pelle calda di sudore e desiderio tra un brivido e l’altro… bastò l’idea per strappargli un gemito e fargli muovere più velocemente la mano su e giù.  
Randy rispose premendo torace e gambe contro di lui, accarezzandolo sotto la maglietta, giusto un pizzico di unghie per ricordargli chi fosse al comando del loro incontro.  
“Dio…”  
Il rumore di una porta che sbatteva riecheggiò in lontananza, scarsamente percepito dal suo cervello appannato dal desiderio.  
D’un tratto però fu libero, l’oggetto del suo piacere lontano da lui.  
Gli sfuggì una protesta e si allungò in avanti, ma prima che potesse riafferrarlo si trovò spinto nel cubicolo della toilette dallo stesso Randy, che chiuse la porta dietro di loro.   
“Non credo che Dio si unirà a noi.” Falcata in avanti e sguardo predatore. “E lasciamo il sesso a tre per il secondo appuntamento.” Suggerì sardonico, tormentandogli il labbro inferiore col pollice.   
Vederlo ancora così lucido urtò David in modo quasi fisico. Voleva che l’impassibile rettore Andrew Sherron perdesse il lume della ragione e dimenticasse qualsiasi cosa che non fosse godere per lui.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con una frenesia in cui faticava a riconoscersi, sorprendendo evidentemente anche l’altro che si lasciò dominare. Spronato da questa momentanea arrendevolezza infilò le dita tra i capelli scuri della sua nuca, trattenendo Randy contro di sé quando sentì le sue mani stringergli i fianchi.  
“Non puoi vincere sempre, Randy.”  
Il Rettore inarcò un sopracciglio con aria di sfida. Così da vicino risultò ancora più bello e arrogante del solito.  
Decisamente Andrew non era un principiante in questo genere di attività peccaminose, dava anzi l’impressione di sapere perfettamente come procedere per ottenere quel che voleva. David si chiese con quanti altri novizi avesse fatto la stessa cosa, quali dei suoi amici avessero provato prima di lui quel desiderio bruciante che ottundeva qualsiasi remora morale o guizzo di buon senso.  
Immaginò Gabriel al suo posto, con le dita del Rettore che tratteggiavano quel suo ridicolo California tatuato più sul culo che sui reni. O Peter schiacciato contro le piastrelle bianche mentre si faceva scopare con le guance rosse. Quelle visioni lo eccitarono ulteriormente, accrescendo la follia rabbiosa e possessiva che lo pervadeva.  
Afferrò i polsi di Randy staccandoli da sé e serrandoli tra le dita con più forza di quanta ne fosse necessaria. L’altro non si scompose, anzi si appoggiò mollemente contro la porta continuando a fissarlo in silenzio, più provocante di quanto chiunque avesse il diritto di essere e più a suo agio di qualsiasi donna David avesse mai avuto.  
 _Un vero bastardo!_  
Strinse di più pensando ai lividi che con buona probabilità sarebbero comparsi l’indomani, nascosti sotto i polsini della camicia. Anche Randy sembrò avere lo stesso pensiero perché lanciò un’occhiata in basso prima di riportare lo sguardo su di lui, leccandosi le labbra.   
Trovava l’idea eccitante!  
David sgranò gli occhi, sferzato di rimando da un’ondata di desiderio incontrollabile. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e liberato un polso afferrò il cazzo di Randy portandoselo alla bocca, come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita.  
Leccò via dalla punta calda gocce di liquido denso: un gusto non dissimile dal suo ma infinitamente più irresistibile per quel profumo di proibito. L’irraggiungibile ed inviolabile Rettore era lì, a sua disposizione. Iniziò a succhiare senza sforzarsi di trattenere alcun suono, smettendo di preoccuparsi di chi dovesse avere la meglio tra loro due, lasciandosi prendere completamente dal piacere di quello che stava facendo.  
Con ogni probabilità non c’era nessuna finezza e nessuna arte nei suoi gesti, ma quel fervore spontaneo pareva compensare ampiamente ogni altra mancanza, a giudicare dalle reazioni del corpo davanti a lui. Randy posò le mani sulla sua testa quasi a sostenerla, per assecondare il ritmo dei suoi movimenti.  
David aveva lasciato l’altro polso dell’uomo senza accorgersene e gli stava accarezzando la pancia e lo stomaco, muovendo l’arto a caso per il solo bisogno di raggiungere più pelle possibile.  
Gli sembrò di sentire il suo nome ripetuto come una litania e sollevò leggermente gli occhi, evitando però di interrompersi. Il volto di Randy esposto dal piacere appariva insolitamente vulnerabile e ancora più bello. Non era un’immagine che avrebbe mai pensato di associare a quell’uomo sempre così severo, eppure era perfetta.  
“David… David…”  
Stava veramente sussurrando il suo nome, muovendo le dita sul suo cranio per incitarlo o per avvertirlo di quanto fosse vicino a perdere il controllo.  
Senza ulteriore preavviso un fiotto salato gli invase la bocca, si staccò deglutendo ma continuò a muovere la mano con cui si era aiutato fino a quel momento, per intensificare l’orgasmo. Continuò a toccare Randy finché i gemiti non assunsero un tono quasi lamentoso e l’altro tirò indietro il bacino.  
Allora rimase immobile ad osservarlo, studiando quel respiro affannoso che tornava pian piano normale. Aspettava che riaprisse gli occhi ma il Rettore prese a tirarlo su, quasi maldestramente, senza spostarsi dalla porta che lo sorreggeva.  
Questa volta lo assecondò accogliendo l’invito di appoggiarsi su di lui, strusciando il suo sesso ancora eccitato sulla coscia mezza nuda dell’altro. Sussultò con un nodo in gola quando il Rettore lo toccò, incoraggiandolo a muoversi contro il suo palmo.  
Gli bastò meno di un minuto per godere a sua volta, la testa posata sulla spalla di Randy, ansimando contro la sua guancia. Quando riprese fiato abbastanza cercò le sue labbra per un bacio languido.  
Dopo il sesso a David piaceva condividere l’intimità con i suoi amanti, ma solitamente non si trattava di incontri in un bagno comune del Collegio con Andrew Sherron.  
Si scostò lentamente e questa volta Randy aprì gli occhi per fissarlo.  
David sospirò piano, allungandosi ad afferrare la carta igienica per ripulire entrambi. Quando anche i pantaloni furono di nuovo al loro posto, ripristinando un’apparente forma di decoro per quanto consentito dalla circostanza, allontanò le mani dal Rettore, aspettando.  
L’altro aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi, le palpebre apparentemente troppo pesanti per restare aperte a lungo. David si rese conto che se per lui era stata una giornata lunga per Randy, la cui preoccupazione per Roy si aggiungeva a tutte le altre responsabilità della sua posizione, doveva essere stata interminabile.   
Il Rettore non dava certo l’impressione di soffrire di solitudine, ma David si chiese per la prima volta se fosse davvero così o se, come Roy, anche lui fosse semplicemente molto bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni. Considerando il fatto che praticamente era stato quest’uomo ad aver cresciuto il suo amico non doveva trattarsi di un’ipotesi poi così azzardata…  
Andrew Sherron tornò in sé e si scostò aprendo la porta. David lo osservò avviarsi al lavandino dove tutto era iniziato. Lo raggiunse ed imitò, lavandosi le mani con una strana trepidazione alla base dello stomaco. Cosa sarebbe successo ora? Esitò, ma quel silenzio stava diventando un macigno.  
“Randy…” Neanche lui sapeva bene cosa volesse chiedergli, ma l’aver usato quel nomignolo consentito solo a Roy era di per sé un sintomo. Un’avvisaglia di qualcosa di ancora indefinito.  
“Vai a dormire David.”   
Glielo disse senza girarsi. Dopo un attimo lo assecondò, uscendo dal bagno e lasciandolo solo.

Ma non aveva dormito, non ci era riuscito. Ogni volta che stava per scivolare nell’incoscienza la sua mente gli riproponeva un’immagine, un suono, persino l’odore di Randy. No, doveva smetterla di pensare a lui come a Randy, perché Randy era un fratello maggiore per Roy, perché Randy era così terribilmente desiderabile e perché Randy sembrava tutto fuorché irraggiungibile. Ma per lui non c’era nessun Randy, c’era il Rettore Sherron e dubitava che quanto accaduto la notte precedente si sarebbe mai ripetuto.   
Era solo colpa della guida di Mina e delle troppe sigarette se aveva lo stomaco chiuso.  
Sigarette… ne accese subito un’altra, determinato a comportarsi come se nulla fosse accaduto.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver letto l'ebook Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri di Criminal Pepper non ho saputo trattenermi!


End file.
